The Dream of Insanity
Your eyes open, slowly. You look around you to see your bedroom. All is normal. You slowly lift your upper body and look to your left. To your right, there's a wall, but to your left is a bedside table. There's a note on it. If you read the note, go to 1. The Note If you ignore the note, go to 1. Getting Up 1. The Note You try and open your eyes more now, forcing yourself to read this note. If there's a note on your bedside table, you can't ignore it. It reads... "Hello. If you are reading this note, you have been chosen to go through' INSANITY'. Please remain calm... WHILE YOU CAN!" You are too tired to even care, although you notice the handwriting is of no one you know. If you go outside, go to 2. Outside If you make breakfast, go to 2. Breakfast 1. Getting up You ignore the note. It probably can't be THAT important, you think. Anyway, there's more important stuff to think about... like getting up. Always a challenge, and you've never been this tired before, which makes it worse. You move your legs, and feel your feet touching your floor. Cold. The cold makes you wake up slightly. You go to the kitchen to splash water on your face. You take this opportunity to make breakfast. Go to 2. Breakfast 2. Outside After slowly putting on your clothes, you decide to take a walk around the park, which is around 2 minutes away. This is slowly taking away your sleepiness, but then a man walks up to you. He is dressed surprisingly formal for a stroll in the park. He stops in front of you, and speaks. "THE NOTE. READ THE NOTE!" He runs away, leaving you confused about all of this. How could he possibly know about the note? It was getting a bit scary. You return home... Go to 3. Read it 2. Breakfast After you splash your face with cold water, you put some bread in the toaster. You wait a while and take out the toast. The colour is golden, just how you like it. You proceed to put some butter on the toast, it melts in front of your eyes. You sit down and eat your toast. It feels a bit dry in your mouth, so you decide to prepare some tea. The warmth of the tea makes you tired again. You decide to close your eyes for a bit and think. If you haven't read the note yet, go to 3. Read it If you have read the note, go to 3. Back to the bedroom 3. Read it After thinking for a while, sitting on your bed, you decide you should read the note. You turn the piece of paper over, and hold it in your hands, in front of your, now, tired eyes. You read... "Hello. If you are reading this note, you have been chosen to go through' INSANITY'. Please remain calm... WHILE YOU CAN!" This confuses you... a lot. What does it mean, I have been CHOSEN to go through insanity? You think. You shrug, and lie down on your bed, and fall asleep. "Great..." ''an eerie voice whispers in your head, but it is too late to react to it, and you see the black void of sleep. ''Go to 4. Insanity 3. Back to the bedroom You return to your bedroom, the sinister note lying on the table. You pick the note up and switch on the TV at the end of your bed. You flick through the channels. Sports, cooking, news... you pause at the news. A woman speaks... "Today, it has been reported by 7 people, who have nothing in common, that they have woken up with a note next to their bed. It reads Hello. If you are reading this note, you have been chosen to go through INSANITY'. Please remain calm... WHILE YOU CAN!' ''Police have no idea what to make of it, each note has the exact same warning and handwriting." They return back to the studio. "Thank you Clarissa, during that report, we have gotten 3 more police calls on the same note. If you are someone who has the note, the police advise you to report it. It could be dangerous." Shocked, you look back at the note, you look at the table and reach for the phone, but all of a sudden, your body gives up. You can't move and you slowly drift into a deep sleep. ''"Nice try..." ''a voice whispers in your head, but there's nothing you can do, the numbness of sleep takes you. ''Go to 4. Am I dreaming? 4. Insanity You wake up. All you see is the black void, but when you look down, you see a clean, white marble floor. You get on your knees and touch it. You can actually feel the smooth texture and coldness coming from the floor. You hear loud footsteps coming from around you, but nothing can be seen. You hear them again, coming from behind you. If you look behind you, go to 5. Behind You If you run for your life, go to 5. Running 4. Am I dreaming? You wake up, lying down on the floor. Black void surrounds you except the floor, which is cold marble. You hear laughing coming from around you, along with loud footsteps. You run for your life. Go to 5. Running 5. Behind You You decide to look behind you, and immediately regret making that choice. A large, black creature with 3 fingers on each hand glares at you, with its large red eyes. You see its mouth break into a large smile, with huge fangs. It slowly moves its head closer to you, before finally biting you. It was fatal. You start remembering, as you slowly die, there is no escape from insanity... 5. Running You run, as far from the sound as possible, until you remember... this is just a bloody dream. You imagine a door into reality, you stop and think really hard, ignoring the loud thumping noises coming from behind you, getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, a door appears right in front of you. You turn the doorknob and open it, but before leaving you look behind you. You see a massive creature, with 3 massive fingers on each hand, its huge red eyes stare at you, its fangs showing in its huge mouth. "You survived... you survived me... It was me who placed the note, living in your brain since you were born. I'm nothing more than a brain parasite, but you kept me alive... you fed me. I drain massive lots of energy, more than enough. I managed to leap into reality to try and destroy you... but you've beaten me... leave... I can't bear it any longer... I grow weak already... LEAVE!" ''It says. You pause for a while, but then make your choice. ''If you leave through the door, go to 6. The Door If you stay, go to 6. Staying Insane 6. The Door You decide to leave. You don't want to spend another moment inside of your thoughts, the insanity. You leave but find yourself falling, instead of that... that freedom you've been thinking about for a while. "Idiotic fool. You can't escape!" ''You hear its voice. Then, you land on that chilling marble floor, in front of the creature. It impales your chest with a finger. You hold your chest, applying pressure. You feel the warm blood, leaving you, as you grow weaker and weaker. Then, the creature looks at you, smiling with that terrible smile. You start remembering, as you slowly die, there is no escape from insanity... 6. Staying Insane "No..." you tell it. "I know your plan. As you spoke to me, you changed the door, you altered it. I will wait, 'till you grow weaker and weaker until you DIE..." ''"NOOOOO!" ''It yells. You see it collapse, its last bit of air leaving its mouth. You collapse too, and then finally wake up. You have defeated this... parasite. You smile, and rip up the note, disposing of it. ''Go to 7. I survived insanity 7. I survived insanity T''he news reporter finally stopped talking..''. you think, as you sit in the news studio, waiting to be interviewed for the television. Finally, they ask you... "How did you escape the insanity? I mean everyone else who got the note didn't make it, yet you survived... how?" She finally asks you, after the small introduction for the interview. You begin to explain. "To survive insanity, you first wait for footsteps and laughter, then you run. You have to concentrate and imagine a door to freedom. Then you wait... the creature... the parasite will admit to defeat and tell you to leave through the door. Don't leave. He altered it, to kill you. You have to watch it die... look at it breathe its last breath... and then finally, leave..." Your eyes close slowly. You are falling asleep again. "NO!" You shout. But it is too late. You wake up, only you can't move, you can't control anything. A voice comes out from you. ''"HAH HAH HAH! THIS BEING GOT IT WRONG. THERE IS NO ESCAPE. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM INSANITY! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!" ''You see everyone, the interviewer and the studio crew look at you in fear, as you wake up. Then you feel warm liquid in your stomach. You look down, you see a large hole in your torso, your insides falling out, along with the blood. You notice that it was right... there's nothing that could've been done to escape insanity... to escape your death. You couldn't stop the insanity... Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep